cloud_kingdom_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kronos
'Kronos Chrysler Lockwood '''is a Canadian-American alchemist and chronokinector and the firstborn child and eldest son of Lieutenant Colonel Kirk Arleone. He is Arleone's only child with the late Captain Lizzie Priam. He was later the adoptive son of Space Rangers Callista Lockwood and Skylar Mendez, until their deaths. Although his parentage was revealed only recently, Kronos is the first ''child of a Predestiner to be born in 37 years. His current legal guardian is Yaznac Sterling Knight. Birth Kronos was conceived shortly prior to Arleone and Priam's separation. Being aware of the consequences, Arleone made sure Kronos' birth was kept completely in the dark. He was born on July 16, 2013, at 09:56 PT, at the Allario Medical Clinic at the Ganocco Space Station, on the northern hemisphere of Planet Xylo. He weighed 9 pounds 2 ounces at birth. Immediately subsequent to the birth, Kronos was adopted by Ranger couple, Callista Lockwood and Skylar Mendez, who were friends of Priam and Arleone. Priam passed away 12 months later, in a car accident. Adoption After the adoption, Lockwood and Mendez were trusted to keep Kronos' parentage confidential. When the baby was 9 months old, they both died when spacecraft, Vienna 2114 ''crashed on Planet Mars. Kronos was thus transferred to the ''SOS Children's Village on the Renargo Space Station on Planet Earth. At 15 months old, he was adopted by a dysfunctional Earthen couple. When the authorities learned that the baby was traumatized by the couple's daily quarrels, Kronos was again put into the custody of the orphanage. A few more couples tried to adopt him later, but the grief-stricken toddler was much too traumatized. Origin of Name Kronos was named by his adoptive parents. His forename was derived from the name Cronus, the Greek Titan of time, harvest, fate, justice and evil. He was the father of the first generation of the Olympian gods. His middle name "Chrysler" is a modern American name. He inherited his Anglo-Saxon surname from his adoptive mother. Foster care After the death of his second adoptive daughter in early August 2015, Knight decided to go for a different approach; fostering. He agreed to foster Kronos for three months, in October that year, when the tot was 28 months old. Knight was already fostering Michigan Marley Dingham at the time, as well as raising his two daughters, Pharaoh and Corinthian. When Kronos was forcefully taken back after an interval of 3 months, the authorities discovered that the magnitude of his trauma had somewhat decreased. He even seemed devastated after being separated from his new family. Thus Knight regained his custodial rights in early January 2016. Unveiling of Parentage When his foster father, Yaznac Sterling Knight, inquired the orphanage about Kronos' biological parents, they revealed that they had no recorded history on that matter. This resulted in Knight getting even more curious, and he began to suspect that there was something more to the case. Two close friends of Knight were getting curious too. As they suspected intriguing events going on in the household, they voluntarily teamed up to uncover the truth. After acquiring legal permission to trace his past, the duo set to work. Ultimately in mid-December 2016, they discovered that Kronos' biological father himself, along with his new family was living in the same house. It was none other than predestiner Lieutenant Colonel Kirk Arleone. Controversy Since the truth devastated the entire household, it was not much long until the world discovered of Arleone's big secret. It was revealed to the media in early February 2016, leaving the whole of Tretoria overwhelmed. Arleone's Conviction The Council of Elders did not take this offence lightly. Arleone was convicted of violating the 34th law on section 75, division 4, page 754 of the Eptéras Valermos judar Prejono, (roughly translated to 'Laws and Codes of Conduct for Predestiners') which stated that Predestiners must claim parentage of a biological child, regardless of the circumstances the child was conceived or born in. This official ancient book of laws has been passed down from generations, but only to Predestiners. Arleone did in fact face penalty for violating the sacred law, but not before protesting that Prophecitors "had it easier". The sacred ancient book of laws for Prophecitors, the Eptéras Hejuno judar Pryvalo (roughly translated to 'Regulations and Codes of Conduct for Prophecitors') has similar laws, although not as strict. Aftermath After Arleone served his penalty, he was given another chance by the Council of Elders, to claim his son. He claimed paternity of Kronos on July 22, 2016. Physical Appearance Kronos has large bright blue eyes, very pale skin and pink-hued cheeks. He has a snub nose and puffy magenta lips. He also has straight platinum blonde hair that reach his shoulders and also has bangs. Narrow Escape It was customary for space station orphanages to occasionally let each child go on a tour with a Ranger in order to learn about the galaxy. Kronos was coincidentally assigned to such a tour with Arleone when he was around 21 months old. Although Arleone did not refuse, he later developed a bond with the child. In his preoccupation with his secret son, Arleone failed to notice the motor malfunction of space craft Wharhol 301. He managed to prevent the space craft from crashing or self-destructing while getting severely injured in the process. Kronos was left unharmed thanks to Arleone's human shielding. Skills Weaponry Dagger Kronos was taught to use a wooden dagger from the age of 16 months as a form of self-defense. He is still learning and is able to use an actual dagger without inflicting any injuries. Sword Kronos occasionally also practices sparring using a wooden sword and shield. Powers and Abilities Kronos was most probabaly born with Alchemy. It was not discovered until he was 19 months old. When he was adopted for the second time by a single mother, she noticed some of the toddler's toy airplanes had turned into solid silver. Discerning the situation in her hands, she decided to raise the child at any cost, thinking of all the personal wealth she would gain. The authorities soon found out, and Kronos was taken away from her just 7 days after the adoption was finalized. He was immediately taught to control his powers and the orphanage decided to keep the fact a secret to avoid more fraud adoptions. Kronos also possesses Chronokinesis, which is also a Non-Hereditary Power but it is unclear from exactly when the power came into possession. Even the tot himself was subconscious of the power, when using it to rewind an episode of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Being the child of a predestiner, Kronos is naturally thought to be a revival. Trivia *Kronos is the only child of a predestiner whose biological parent does not originate and nor is affiliated to any Tretorian nation. *Kronos' nose was one of the notable features that lead Knight to suspecting his biological relationship to Arleone. *Kronos identifies as androgyne. Videography Category:Revivals Category:Wielders Category:Children of Predestiners